$\dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{8} = \dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{8}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{3 \times 8}{2 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{24}{2} $